<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thermal Conductivity by iDuckFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359501">Thermal Conductivity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDuckFics/pseuds/iDuckFics'>iDuckFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Jesslake One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dates, Awkward Kissing, Dating, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Lake | Mirror Tulip, Other, Surprise Kissing, This didn't start out as romantic I swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDuckFics/pseuds/iDuckFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Jesse's weird ideas of cooling Lake off during one of the hottest days of summer turns unexpectedly romantic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Cosay &amp; Lake | Mirror Tulip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Jesslake One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2247075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thermal Conductivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of summer. Lake’s least favorite time of year, because it is also the hottest. It doesn’t help that they live in Arizona and are made of metal. This not only meant that they could conduct lots of heat, but they couldn’t swim with Jesse since they would sink if they tried to go in the water. Today was a particularly hot day, so Jesse had an idea.</p><p>“How about we go on a date to the fresh produce room at Costco?”</p><p>Lake found the idea weird, but decided to go along with it. At this point, they had gotten used to Jesse’s goofy ideas. After all, he did somehow manage to convince them that naming a deer “Alan Dracula” was a good idea. They also knew that when it was this hot outside, they didn’t really have that many options for cooling off.</p>
<hr/><p>Entering Costco went exactly as Lake expected. Tons of people looking at them, baffled by a person made of chrome walking around the real world, as usual. But when they entered the fresh produce room, suddenly it all felt worth it. Their metal body started to contract, and the cool air inside felt weirdly refreshing. Jesse was enjoying the refrigeration of the room as well, even if he still had that varsity jacket that he kept tied around his waist “just in case”.</p><p>“This would be such a cool car!” remarked Jesse.</p><p>“You thought all the cars on the train were cool. Even the Watching Paint Dry Car” said Lake.</p><p>“Hey! Whoever painted that wall did a great job at doing so.”</p><p>Lake then gave Jesse a flick on the forehead.</p><p>“How did your hand even get so cold?” asked Jesse.</p><p>“It’s thermal conductivity, Jesse. Did you pay any attention in chemistry?”</p><p>“I only took it because I had to!”</p><p>“So, what else can we do in here besides cool off?”</p><p>“We can check out the fruits and veggies in here.”</p><p>“I’m just glad that onions don’t have to be refrigerated. I can’t even imagine how Tulip would react to a giant fridge room full of onions.”</p><p>“Where did Tulip even keep her onions, anyway?”</p><p>“In the pantry. There was a whole shelf dedicated to them.”</p><p>“Why would she need a whole shelf just for onions?”</p><p>“I don’t know. She needs to get into eating snacks that normal people eat. Like even other vegetables like celery and carrots would be an improvement.”</p><p>“Hey! Veggies are good for you! Mom says they have lots of potassium and fiber!”</p><p>“I know, Jesse. You know what else is good for you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Lake gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek. This made him blush.</p><p>“Lake! You didn’t have to! Why did you even do that?”</p><p>“I know this is embarrassing to say out in public, but I love you, Jesse.”</p><p>“But like you’ve said before, I’m a dork!”</p><p>“You’re my dork, Jesse.”</p>
<hr/><p>After getting all the stuff the Cosay family needed for the week and leaving, Jesse couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss.</p><p>“I still don’t get why you kissed me, Lake. I just took you out so you could cool off. That place wasn’t even very romantic.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Jesse. I enjoyed that little outing. And I don’t mind that it wasn’t a very romantic place to be. It was very weird. It was very… you, Jesse. I love that you have such creative and silly ideas for our dates.”</p><p>“Date? I just didn’t want you to melt in that heat!”</p><p>“Oh, Jesse. Anything can be a date, just like anything can be one of your weird ideas.”</p><p>Jesse thought about that quite a bit. Maybe dating Lake didn’t have to be normal. Just like he didn’t have to be normal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>